


Opposites Attracts

by NiaChase



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Jock Kevin, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerd Edd, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Kevin went out with Double D as a prank. Now in love, he comes clean with his intentions in the beginning, but will that be okay?Or will Kevin have to prove that his feelings are real?
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin never thought that the quirky nerd that lived across the street would make his heart beat faster than usual. He never thought he would be excited to see a black beanie, red shirt, and purple shorts in the hallways of their school, occasionally appropriate pants and a plaid tie as well. He especially never thought he would look forward to being alone with the nerd and doing what he wanted so long he gets to see the prettiest smile with the signature gap between his two front teeth.

It took so long to get to that point, to have the nerd trust him and want to be by him so willingly, it was a shame that it all started as a prank. Double D was a pushover, had an excuse for every action the jocks or bully have done, but also built around it so he didn't suffer as much, and even then, Double D's reason is valid and not an excuse. Double D would go to school early to study, only to actually study and not to hide from bullies.

Double D hung with his friends between classes, only because his friends always pulled him aside to blab about something idiotic. He stays after school not to get beat up, but to tutor and help other students with work if he had the time. Those actions always avoided him from getting jumped until they realized Kevin lived in the same cul-de-sac as him. 

While Kevin tend to leave Double D alone, he agreed. He told himself he wasn't going to get too caught up in it and make sure Double D didn't as well. In the beginning, Double D did what Kevin expected, not trust him too much and played along. But somewhere between sitting in the movie theater and their late-night playing in the playground, Kevin fell for him.

Hearing Double rant about the inaccurate details of the movie to that adorable laugh made Kevin kiss Double D at the door, Double D even responding to the kiss. Then took three days until Kevin faked an injury to see Double D in the Nurses office, only to make out on one of the tables. Took ten minutes for him to get kicked out, but Kevin was proud of that, even if he had to kill his hard-on before returning to class.

So while he was secretive about his growing love, he had to deal with this every day in the locker room. "Did you break up with that nerd yet?" They always asked. "No. Damn, can I get to the last base with him first? Stop asking." Kevin responded. Their team captain chuckled, drying himself off from a quick shower. "Is the kid really worth trying to get a piece of his ass? Or do you like him?" He asked. 

Kevin rolled his eyes, pulling his clothes out of his locker. "I grew up with him. Of course, I care about him. And yes, he is worth it." Kevin told him. The captain frowned. "You can't be dating those kinds of people, Kevin. We're jocks, they are nerds. Two different people don't exist in a relationship, much less a loving one. I would understand if he was just tutoring you." The captain said.

"You don't know him like I do," Kevin argued. The captain marched up to him, Kevin standing his ground. "It won't work. He's going to some Harvard school while you might try to get into the national leagues of the NFL. Forget it, you two are too different to work. And besides, he won't date you if he knew this whole thing was a fucking joke from the start." Captain declared before walking away to put on his clothes.

The locker room was silent with tension, Kevin's face in a frown. He'll show him. Double D won't leave him because what they were feeling now was real. They both wanted this and Kevin didn't want to give this up. So he scheduled a time for Double D to come to his house, giving himself time to clean up and order in food for them to eat.

Double D came on time, as usual, Kevin opening the door with a smile. They started a light-hearted conversation, Double going on about school and his friends. Apparently Eddy was trying to take in a stray dog so he can prove to his parents that he can be responsible and make money on people who would try to pet the dog, but it only resulted in the three running from said dog who tried to bite them. 

The only reason they got away was that Ed threw him and Eddy over a fence. Kevin laughed off the couch, Double D pouting on the couch. "That's rude to laugh at my misfortune, Kevin," Double D stated, but with a small smile. "Your misfortune is sorta expected at this point when it comes to them, Double D," Kevin said.

Double D blushed. "I don't know, Kevin. I have an exceptional friendship with them. And that all I could really ask for." Double D said quietly. Kevin moved on his knees to in between Double D's legs, taking his hands. "You get so cute when you get like this," Kevin whispered. Double D squeezed his hands, Kevin leaning up for a kiss.

It was amazing to have Double D like this, to experience this side of Edd that pulled Kevin closer and closer. Kevin broke the kiss, standing up and pulling Double D up. "Let's go somewhere comfier," Kevin spoke. "Wait! Um, are we going to... You know..." Double tried to ask. "No! I mean, you're not ready for that, right? The couch is just isn't as comfy to be on. That's all." Kevin said.

Double D sighed gratefully. Kevin chuckled at the shy boy, pulling him to his bedroom. They sat on the bed, Kevin taking the time to take off his shirt. Expected from any jock, he showed muscle and every moment made him slightly flex. He wasn't too visibly muscular, but enough for Double D to marvel at, his cheeks heating when he was caught. "You're too cute to stay away from, D," Kevin said, kissing Double D's cheek before crawling over him. 

"Cute is a puppy, Kevin," Double D commented. "Fine, how about gorgeous or beautiful? Handsome doesn't quite fit you." Kevin told him, kissing his nose. "Why not? I'm not man enough?" Double D asked. Kevin laid on his side, perched his head on his head as he looked down at Double D. 

"No. You're soft. Very fragile. So, like a rare jewel or a shining star in the sky." Kevin explained though it sounded cheesy once he heard it come from his mouth. Double D smiled. "It doesn't sound right coming from your mouth, excuse my rudeness. It sounded too nice for you to think of me like that." Double D said. 

Kevin shrugged. "True. But you always listen to me when I'm not being quite myself. That's how I really think of you." Kevin said. Double D held his cheek, bringing Kevin down for a kiss. That night, he didn't get the chance to tell the truth to Double D, caught up with his feeling for Double D. 

How he carefully took off his shirt so the hat stayed on. On how sweet Double D sound with every touch above the waist was new and went straight to his mind to remember when he is alone. The rapidness of his heart beating wildly for the boy under him. This feeling can withstand the truth, right?


	2. Chapter 2

With inner conflict, Kevin went to Nazz and explained his troubles, hoping for good advice. "You are the most hard-headed boy I ever met!" Nazz said, hitting his arm. It didn't hurt, but Kevin stopped her hits. "But I like him now! So it shouldn't matter, right?" Kevin asked.

Nazz gave him a dumbfounded looked, hoping the boy wasn't serious. "So you are going to keep Edd, the smart Edd in the dark? Do you want to build a relationship off a lie?" Nazz asked. "But my feelings are real right now. I know I was wrong in the beginning, but I'm serious now. I want to be with him now and have a serious relationship with him." Kevin said.

"Then tell him if you're serious. No relationship is good starting with a lie." Nazz told him. Kevin sighed. He didn't want to, but it seems he had no choice. So he made arrangments to meet with Double D. After picking a day (Apparently Double D had a lot of study dates with students and planned shenanigans with the other Eds) Kevin had to wait a week to get him alone.

So, to take his mind off the topic, he worked on his bike, clean his room, and studied in his room. Double D would be so proud of how focused he was about homework. The thought made him chuckled. 

One week later, Kevin walked over to Double D's house. On his way, he heard Sarah and Jimmy playing in the front lawn and Nazz talking on the phone. It was a normal day, but he hoped even after he tells this secret, it would remain a good day. He knocked on the door, the door opening and being greeted by a rare sight of Double D adjusting his hat on his head with a blush.

"Greetings Kevin. You're very earlier than our original scheduled time we set up. Excuse my appearance. It's a rare day Eddy and Ed don't barge into my home so I made myself comfortable. Oh! I'm rambling! Come in and take your shoes off by the door." Double D said with a blush.

Kevin chuckled and walked in, doing what was told. It wasn't his first time in Double D's house, but Double D treated it that way. "Would you like any refreshments? I have water, soda, a fruit smoothie as well. And any snacks?" Double D offered. "Um, actually, I just wanted to talk. And it's serious. Can we?" Kevin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, sure. Have a seat on the couch." Double D said. Kevin sat down, slightly wishing he did take that water. His throat felt dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He was about to reveal his feelings, but it's not like Double D didn't know. But the reason he asked out Double D was a lie.

He figured Double D would forgive him since he was kind and saw the goodness in everyone. His feelings he had now was real. That's what matters, right? "Um, Kevin? What did you want to talk about?" Double D asked. Kevin cleared his throat.

"Well, I want to say that I like you. And I know that you know that already, but I just want you to know that my feelings are real for you. I really like you and I want to be in a serious relationship with you. To call you my boyfriend. But first, I have to come clean about something. You see, the reason I asked you out was that it was a dare by the guys on the football team. You was an easy target and I agreed because it a simple dare. I thought we were too different to actually fall for you and you for me. I didn't know it was going to happen, but I don't want to stop. It's okay, right?" Kevin said, hoping things to be okay.

Double D looked at his hands, so ashamed to meet Kevin's eyes. "Was our first date a joke?" Double D asked softly. Kevin looked away. "Well, yes, but the next few were sincere. Well, the third, fourth, and fifth date." Kevin reasoned. Double D bit his bottom lip, telling himself not to cry. It was harder said than done. "Why would you do that? I thought we were friends." He said, looking up at Kevin. 

Kevin met his eyes, noting how watery it was. "It was a lame joke. No harm was going to come from that. I didn't expect you to like me. Look at us. You're a nerd and I'm a jock. We really shouldn't be talking right now, but we are." Kevin said. "No harm? Kevin, that's playing with people's emotions. My emotions. That's not what friends do." Double D said.

"C'mon Double D, you never cared about feelings. You're all about science and stuff. You were never about romance. And besides, you should be used to all this!" Kevin said before covering his mouth. It was bad that he said that. "Oh, so since I'm used to being picked on in school, by you, I should be okay with it? Should I expect more from now on? For crying out loud Kevin, I have feelings! Are they not valid!" Double D said.

Kevin shook his head. "No! I mean, Yes! Look, you taking this the wrong way. I like you now! So why should this matter? You're being a real pain about this!" Kevin told him, standing up. "Because from the beginning, it was a joke to you. To you! I was delighted to know you wanted to ask me out, even if we were friends about it. But now, why should I believe you about having feelings for me?" Kevin groaned.

"Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be telling you!" Kevin said before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did he say that?! "So you're saying if it was a joke, you would keep me in the dark and string me along like I'm a toy?" Double D exclaimed.

"Stop putting words in my mouth. Whatever, I'm leaving. Call me when you cool off." Kevin told him before walking to the door. "Don't bother waiting to hear one. I don't want to continue our relationship. I'm sorry." Kevin stop in his tracks.

"Are you serious! It was just a joke! And you never cared about feeling or romance before! You were nothing but a nerd that hang out with idiotic friends doing stupid crap! Whatever! You must be weak if you letting this get to you. But fine. Be alone! I don't want to date you anyway!" 

Kevin shouted before picking up his shoes and slamming the door. He didn't have the patience to do something trivial. He marched to his house, slamming the door, and march to his room before throwing himself onto his bed. 

WHY DID I SAY THAT! 

He didn't expect this, but he felt himself starting to crying as his chest started hurting. He didn't mean for it to go this way, but he just ran his mouth without thinking. He didn't mean it. At Double D's house, Double D cried on the couch, his heart breaking over a lie. _It was just too good to be true._


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin knew he was an idiot after that argument, so he waited until the next day to settle it and give Double D time to himself. Kevin himself couldn't believe he said that. When he thought about it, he knew the only reason he said it was to hurt Double D more than how he felt. 

He finally had feelings for him and Double D take it into account. Yes, they started off wrong, but Kevin was willing to do better now that he knew how he really felt. It was thankfully the weekend, so Kevin waited until it was well past eight to walk over to Double D's house.

The cul-de-sac was so quiet and peaceful. It gave him a sense of calm, but it didn't end long when he knocked on Double D's door and Eddy opened the door. It seems like he just woke up too, only wearing a tank top and boxers. But even then, he didn't like how it made the situation seem.

He knew the Eds were close, but he didn't want to think about Eddy sleeping close to Double D with only that on. "Where's Double D? I need to talk to him," Kevin said. Eddy eyed Kevin up and down, not saying a word, before slamming the door. 

Kevin flinched but felt his anger rise. It was a pretty good guess Eddy knew the situation, but all Kevin wanted to do was talk. So Kevin banged on Double D's door and repeatedly pressed the doorbell. It wasn't long until Eddy opened the door again, this time, Kevin pushing pass him as Eddy cursed. 

"Ed!" Eddy shouted, and it took three seconds until Kevin was lifted by his shirt by Ed, back at the front door. "Let me go! You dork!" Kevin shouted. "As if. You did the one thing you weren't supposed to do and that make Double D cry!" Eddy argued. "I know that! That's why I'm going to apologize!" Kevin shouted.

Kevin managed to free himself, falling onto his butt. "Why should we let you? He didn't mean anything to you anyway! He took a chance on you while you treated him wrong. Well, guess what? If I had it my way, you'll never hurt Double D again!" Eddy said. 

"You can't protect him forever! And besides, I like him!" Kevin retorted, getting off the ground. "I can and will. Me, DD, and monobrow here have been friends since we were kids. You don't think we can still be this close well after high school? College? We can and will." Eddy said. 

Kevin wanted to knock some sense into Eddy's head but told himself to calm down. He did hurt Double D, he deserved this. "Look, I know I was wrong and the things I said were wrong too, but I really like Double D. I want to start over and do this right," Kevin said calmly.

He had no other choice but to do so. Hurting Double D's friends was still going to affect Double D as well. He has to do this calmly. "And you're the only one?" Eddy said, glaring at Kevin. Kevin clenched his jaw but took in the confession quietly. Ed was behind him, quiet for once. Even for a dunce like him, seeing his friends hurt affected him as well.

He was used to Eddy's crazy ideas and Double D's mothering him, but he understood crying. Crying meant pain, and pain wasn't something he couldn't heal with a band-aid. This wasn't the first time he saw Double D cry, but it seems like one of those painful times he couldn't help with.

"I never told him because we were better off as friends. Double D never had feelings for me and I didn't want to ruin what we had. But Ed and I, we'll protect him because he's our friend. We might do some stupid stuff, but we don't play when it comes to feelings." Eddy said.

It was one of the few times Kevin saw him being serious. It wasn't to be taken lightly. And Eddy remembered a lot of the times of those three doing stupid things, but they never really did something as drastic as what Kevin did. Even if they did, it was always quickly fixed between them. Kevin sighed.

They were older, not kids anymore. So Kevin put his anger aside and sighed. "Just give me another chance. I want to fix this. And if Double D still doesn't want to date me, then I'll back off. I'm serious about this." Kevin said, hanging his head.

"Whatever, it's up to Double D anyway. But he doesn't want to talk to you today. Come back another day." Eddy said. Kevin nodded. Before they both went inside, Eddy said, "And by the way, Double D gush about you after your first date with him. I hated every second of it, but he did like you even if you didn't." Eddy closed the door and Kevin felt even worse.

Double D took a chance with him, but Kevin used him. Kevin took his romantical first kiss, but Double D was the only one that felt something. He felt like an idiot. Kevin walked off, missing Double D looking out of his window and looking at him.  


_I didn't expect you to like me. Look at us. You're a nerd and I'm a jock. We really shouldn't be talking right now_  


Was that true? We're they really that opposite?  


Double D sunk down to the floor, telling himself to get together. He thought about other things that didn't lie to him. But his mind went to magnets. Those opposites attract. But then he shook his head. Relationships weren't science. It was a guessing game and he guessed wrong.  


_You never cared about feeling or romance before!_  


Was that true? Was he too stuck on book knowledge? Too stuck on facts? Double D wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his head. He told himself to don't cry, but the self-doubt in him was too strong. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Facts don't trick him nor lie to him. Experiments do, and what he thought about what he and Kevin's relationships was, it was more so an experiment than fact. He judged wrong and fail.  


_You must be weak if you letting this get to you._  


Was he weak? That dependent? He has always been weak physically, something he came to accept, but he never thought he was weak emotionally. It was a joke to Kevin, but since the first date, Double D wanted more and he thought the feeling was mutual. He was wrong.  


He was so wrong.  


_Be alone! I don't want to date you anyway!_  


Double D crawled back into the bed. Relationships were overrated and so were feelings. Always being open and giving does nothing but set him up for pain. Alone. That's how it should be. He just wants to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, things will be okay next chapter. But not going to lie, I'm crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin came by every day, only to be turned away by Eddy. He figured this was going to happen for a few days, but two weeks was long enough. Kevin tried to search him out at school, but it was like Double D disappeared every time Kevin tried to get close. Kevin cut class to wait outside for Double D, but then he took another way out and Kevin stayed there past closing time.

He gave Eddy a bunch of letters and love notes, but he hasn't received any word about them nor Double D. Kevin didn't want to give up, already working on his nerve and growing angrier by the day. But it wasn't until he overheard Double D's name within his team did he really became ticked off.

"Hey, I heard that nerd boy Edd is having a few study sessions and a few one on one time. You think I would smash if I tried?" Kevin heard one say. Kevin shook his head. "Him? Why? He isn't appealing." Said another. Kevin wanted to argue that Double D was appealing. 

He was dorky in a cute way, a sweet smile you would want to see every waking day. He had soft features around his face and Double D's body was worthing of touching under those clothes. Kevin clenched his locker door. He ached to feel that skin again and look into those eyes once more.

"C'mon man, he's adorable in a weird way. He's innocent-looking and stuff. And the quiet ones tend to be the good ones in bed." Kevin wanted to leave. How can they talk about his nerd like this? His Edd. His boyfriend. Well, soon-to-be boyfriend? "Besides, it's just a little ass. If Kevin can get him, he's an easy lay."  


_You were an easy target and I agreed because it a simple dare._  


No, Double D wasn't easy. Double D was a complicated puzzle Kevin still learns every day. No, Double D was sensitive, but not easy. And Kevin damn well wasn't going to allow so guy to use Double D like that. 

So Kevin slammed his locker closed, walked over, and punched the guy in the face. He didn't stop there either as he got over him and kept going, all his rage coming out. It was their fault for this stupid dare. It was their fault he and Double D wasn't together. It was them and they deserve every punch. Kevin took a few hits to the face but felt nothing as he warned the guy to never touch Edd.

Never. It wasn't until the coach came in at the commotion did someone tried to take Kevin off the player. The coach yelled and got on them, but Kevin walked out and ran to the nurse's office. The bell shouldn't ring for another fifteen minutes. Kevin bust in, scaring Double D who was in a lab coat and gloves on his hands.

"Gracious, Kevin, what happened?" Double asked, looking at Kevin's face, but Kevin looked around for the nurse. Not spotting one, Kevin came in closer into Double D's personal space. Double D backed up at the crazy look in Kevin's eyes, Kevin grabbing his face and kissing him softly despite how his hands shook.

Double D didn't know whether to push him away or not, the kiss almost making his legs weak. He didn't know he ached for it until now, dropping the notepad to hold Kevin's face, returning the kiss. Kevin felt the pain on face, but it made the kiss real, pushing Double D against a shelf, a few folders spilling around them.

This.

This is what he needed. 

He was slowly losing his breath but he didn't want to stop. Not now. Not yet, but Double D stopped him from going further with a blush on his cheeks and his lips wet. He didn't know what to say, his body moving on autopilot as Double D move around Kevin, grabbing a first aid kit. Kevin watched as he sat on the chair, Double D's body robotic but his eyes lost in thought. 

"I'm sorry," Kevin apologized. It didn't seem like Double D heard him even when he sat down and got ready to address Kevin's wounds. Kevin grabbed his wrist to stop him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that and most of it was out of anger. But, please don't chose someone else. I hated how they talked about you in the locker room and said how they wanted to get with you, but you're mine. I don't want anyone else to touch you like I do and I don't want anyone to see that smile like I do." Kevin said.

Double D felt the warm grip on his wrist, longing for his hand to hold Kevin's hand. "You're possessive," Double D said softly and quietly. "I am. And it's because I love you, Double D. Edd, you're not weak, you're strong and independent. The things you went through proves that. I should've never taken advantage of you as I did. But I want to date you, show you romance, and love you like it's supposed to be. Be with you no matter what anyone says." Kevin said. Double D shook his head. 

"We're different, too unmatched for each other," Double D said. Kevin smiled. "Like magnets," Kevin said, causing Double D to gasped and fully look at him. "I thought about it a lot. We're two polar opposites being pulled towards each other. The only difference is that we are humans. We are going to argue and not agree on a few things, but we have our own individual taste that attracts each other. I think that if we were the same, our taste and opinions would clash about the same subject, and we would never come to an agreement. Being different makes me want to learn about you, Edd." Kevin explained.

During the time away from Double D, he thought about what he was going to say. He even tried looking online, but he hopes this was good enough for Double D. Did it sound right? Will he understand? "So you still want to date me?" Double D asked. Kevin smiled.

"Yeah. Our very first date together as a couple who really likes each other. Let's start over if you give me a chance." Kevin said. Kevin held Double D's cheek, Double D leaning into the warmth. He nodded slowly like he was still scared that he was willing to take this chance, but Kevin silently promise to win that love and trust back, no matter how long it took. 

Kevin leaned in for a kiss, but Double D stopped him. "Let me take care of your wounds first," he said, bringing out the cotton ball and alcohol. Kevin chuckled and winced as he face throbbed in pain. But it didn't matter. He got his second chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin was happy as he headed out of the school building. He was getting his boyfriend back. There was still something he had to do to prove he changed. This time, with this second chance, he was going to make sure it starts off good. He hurried home and struggled the next few hours doing his homework, knowing Double D would quickly turn his date idea into a quiet homework/study session.

It quietly annoyed him, but it kept his grades up since what his teachers taught him was still fresh in his mind. After those few hours, he threw his stuff back in his bag, then quickly worked out his plan. He went downstairs and made a few finger foods and sweet desserts...  


Well...  


It was horrible the first few times until his father laughed at his frustration and finally helped him. "It must be someone special if you are going through this amount of trouble," he said. Kevin chuckled. "Yeah, very special. I lost him the first time, but never again. I want this to be perfect." Kevin said softly, sounding sad and nervous.

"Him?" His father questioned. "Yeah. Double D. The guy who comes over to help me study." Kevin reminded him. His dad smiled. "Well, if he's the one who's making you do homework and keeping your grades up so you can play sports, he is definitely on my good side." Kevin blushed.

"Heh, he is hard to get mad at, honestly. He strives to make others better, but too forcefully. One day, I bet he is going to be the best scientist around and even find a cure for cancer. I know will and... I want to be next to him and tell everyone that he is my boyfriend... or more. Crap! I'm so sappy!"

Kevin his face behind his hands. His dad closed the picnic basket after putting in a few bottles of water. "I felt the same way about your mother. Don't stay out too late and don't mess up, alright?" Kevin move his hands, nodded with determination. "Don't worry. I won't."  


\------------------------------------------------------------  


"Kevin, it's late and on a school night. We should be sleeping." Double D told him. Kevin still dragging him to their surprise date. He wasn't taking No for an answer. "It'll be worth it. Live a little. You don't need eight hours of sleep every night." Kevin said.

Double D looked at him as if Kevin summoned satan. "I don't like the world you live in without eight hours of sleep. Or a proper breakfast," he said. Kevin smirked. "That's where the extra sleep comes from. Skip breakfast." Kevin said. Double D was about to get on him but halted his voice when they made it to the playground. A nice picnic blanket was laid out on the ground with a small electric lantern on top. "What's this?" Double D asked. 

"Our first date as boyfriends, the proper way. The stars are out tonight and I can be alone with you for a short while." Kevin explained, blushing slightly. "You really want to start over, huh?" Double D thought, walking ahead and sitting on the blanket. "Yes. I want everything to be right. Starting with this date to the next until we get married. Then afterward, have date night every week." Kevin told him, watching with a smirk as Double D blushed. 

"One date at a time please!" Kevin laughed and sat down next to Double, placing his hand on top of his. "Double D, I really love you. Thank you for being in my life since we were kids, and becoming my boyfriend. I don't plan on hurting you ever again. And if I do, don't hesitate to tell me I'm being stupid." Kevin said, Double laughing at the last part. 

But then he pulled his knees to his chest and looked up at the sky. He knew more arguments and trouble was going to happen. They were two different people with different goals and a different outlook on the world. But it was those things that attracted them to each other in the first place, made them want to know each other more. Double D looked at Kevin, who was watching him with a soft smile. 

Opposites really do attract. 

"I love you too, Kevin."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Below!!


End file.
